Fantasies Of The Heart Can Come True
by lunarnerdette
Summary: Yuki turns down Motoko the Yuki fan club president who seeks revenge. when she steals yuki's dairy and reads it to everyone in 1st year class, about how he's gay and has a crush on one of his classmates, what will happen between them? will they get their romance or will it only end in hurt? SUCKY SUMMARY YAOI HOMEPHOBICS STAY AWAY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS WELCOMED
1. I'm Here For You

**Me; Hi, sorry for not writing in a while, but I have a good reason that I'll explain in a math problem.**

**Betty; Ugh, DO NOT get her started with math. She's a total math nerd.**

**Me; HEY! I resent that. Anyway, writers block + loss of creative inspiration = my reason. By the way, I'm not writing for my first story anymore. SSSOOOWWWYYY! :*(**

**Betty; Ugh, I need an Aspirin.**

**Me; That is it! Your catchphrase is "Ugh, I need an Aspirin."**

**Betty; (insert her catchphrase) Lunar does not own Fruits Basket, but if she did this story would be real.**

_**Fantasies of the Heart Can Come True **_

_xXone week earlierXx_

Yuki was walking in the hall on the way to first period classroom, when he was stopped by 3rd year Motoko Minagawa. (In this story, the fan club had the rule only the president could talk and date Yuki) "H-hi Yuki," Motoko stuttered, "I-I was won-wondering if ma-maybe y-you wanted t-to go t-to the m-m-movies?" She blushing madly and when she glanced up and saw Yuki's smile she thought he would say yes. **Thought**. "No thank you," He said in an even tone that made Motoko's rage from being rejected even worse. _How could __**HE**__ reject __**ME**__! I'm the prettiest girl in the school! He should be __**BEGGING**__ to date me! _Motoko thought as she left the hall, flaming with rage, _I'll get my revenge, you'll see!_

_xXthis present dayXx_

Everyone in the 1st year class was eating lunch and Tohru, Yuki, and friends, minus Kyo who was in the bathroom, where talking and laughing, when Motoko walked in and stood on top the desk that was 1 desk over from Yuki. "Everyone listen up! Yuki Sohma is not the man you think he is. I have evidence that will blow your mind," Motoko announced. Yuki and his friends had looked over at her, "What are you talking about?" Yuki asked with a puzzled look on his face. Motoko just smirked and pulled out of her purse 2 photos. "Evidence #1," she said and flipped one picture over to show a picture that made everyone gasp, Yuki instead letting his mouth gape open, and fall silent.

There in colored photo was a picture of Yuki sleeping clutching a big brown teddy bear with a big red bow around its neck. Sewn in the bear's back, in white string, was the words "Yuki's Faji~i kuma (Japanese for "fuzzy bear")". A male student in the back of the room was the 1st to break the silence by letting out a small chuckle. Suddenly the class busted out in laughter, expect Yuki and his friends, and Yuki broke out in a blush that, if it wasn't for his silver hair, you would think his head had turned into a tomato. He hung his head and said in a low, almost whisper, voice, "Where did you get that and what do you want with me?" "I want revenge for the humiliation you caused by rejecting me," Motoko said a sinister smile on her face, "and I paid a 2nd grader on my block to spy and take pictures. Speaking of which, Evidence #2."

She flipped over the other picture to show something that made the class laugh 10 times harder and made Yuki blush so hard he thought he was going to faint and Tohru blush a little knowing she was the cause of this picture. In this picture it showed Yuki dressed in a frilly poufy pink rhinestone princess dress and crown looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiling with a happy look on his face.

"Stop," Yuki said in a low, almost inaudible whisper. "Why stop? I still have one more piece of evidence." And then she pulled IT out. It was a small blue book with 結城相馬 ("Yuki Sohma" in Japanese Kanji) written on the front and the lock opened. The sight of this made Yuki eyes go wider than the sun and turned from the darkest shade of red EVER to ghostly pale white. Everyone else looked at the book puzzlingly. "This," Motoko said, "Is Yuki's diary, isn't Yuki?" And just like that, every single eye in the classroom was on him, even the teacher who had walked in, but decided to stay quiet and listen. Instead of answering, Yuki just hung his head to embarrassed and humiliated to say anything. However, just by doing that everyone knew it was true. "And now, after reading the thing myself, I shall read to you the insert I find most . . . interesting." Motoko said.

She flipped to the correct page and began reciting, "'I'm tired of it. I mean I don't find it fair that just because I'm stronger, in all the relationships I've been in, I'm always Seme (the same thing as the male in a straight couple). I mean couldn't at least one, ONE, of the guys have said, "This time you can be Uke (like the female in a straight couple)". I mean it's not that hard. Yes, as much as it would crush the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club', which like I've always said, I hate to every extent of the word, I, Yuki Sohma, am gay.'," Motoko stopped there before continuing just so she all the crushed and angry ex-fan club members.

"Like I was saying, 'But you know, the one I hate the most is that bitch, Motoko. She thinks she's all that and that she the best looking in school. But that is a lie, let me tell you, she can't hold a candle to HIM 3. I've loved him so much since the first day I met him when we were just kids. I didn't know it that day, but eventually I'd fall head over heels for him. But when he'd left to train in the mountains, I thought I'd never see him again. But here he is, 4 months later, and hotter than ever. And what's best he's attends my school and that makes me even happier.'," Motoko paused to look at Yuki pleading expression, begging her not to read anymore.

_This is perfect! He's going to get it for turning me down. _Motoko thought while all the boys murmured, trying to figure out who Yuki was in love with. "Ahem. 'I love him so much it hurts. But I could never EVER tell him how I feel. He and I are supposed to be rivals because of our DNA. We're born that way. Yet I can't help it. He's mine and I wouldn't share him with anyone, even if it meant my life. That's how much I love him. He's my love. He's my little orange haired cat. He's my Kyo-Kyo.' Well, that is just shocking I mean loving someone so much, but never being able to be with that person because you're cousins. It's so sad, boohoohoo," Motoko said sarcastically relishing in Yuki's pain and suffering. _Look at him! He's broken, broken beyond repair. Motoko you've outdon- What?_ Motoko thought as she kept staring at Yuki's face.

Somewhere Yuki had snapped. He looked up at Motoko and looked ready to kill her as a devilish grin appeared on his face. That whole class was already speechless at the news of Yuki's crush. Yuki walked over to Motoko and whispered in her ear, "So, you think it is fun to mess with other people's feelings?" Then Yuki said loud enough for everyone to turn to him, "3 step agonizing death." "1. Paralysis Slicer," the Yuki moved both his hands about 10 inches away from her neck, one with his palm pointed at the ground, the other at her neck. And, in a split second, he moved his hands against her neck, making her unable to move. "2. Shatter and Cut," He said then both his hands, looking like claws pulled back and pushed back against her ribcage, many cracking sounds could be heard. "3. Sudden Death Spiral," He said then kicked her spine and spun his foot to the side then back again going deeper each time, more and more cracking sounds can be heard as she fell to the ground, dead.

As he stood over her body a look of utter disgust on his face, he heard a voice that him feel even worse, but about himself. "Yuki," Kyo said. Yuki turned to see the one he loved standing in the doorway. _How long had he been standing over there? _Yuki thought. Then his eyes widened. _Did he hear Motoko read my diary aloud? _Before Kyo could say or do anything Yuki bolted out the classroom with rice and rats appearing out of nowhere running at his heels. Kyo followed a little farther behind due to all the rats. "Please, hide me," Yuki whispered to the rats and mice and then a female student that was being chased by a couple of rats ran into Yuki, causing him to transform. Kyo lost him in the pack and, rather than going back to class, went home to look for Yuki.

~3333333333~3333333333~

**Me; so, what do you think?**

**Betty; it was good so far.**

**Me; Betty said something nice?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! (Starts to run around like a madman and shrieking at the top of her lungs)**

**Betty; Ugh, I need an Aspirin.**

**Me; Catchphrase Moment! Anyway, please Read & Review. **

**Betty and Solar; or else we'll find you.**** (Starts to rev up their chain saws and put on their Jason and Grudge masks)**

**(Solar will be introduced properly in the A/N on chapter 2)**


	2. I'll Stand By You

**Me; Hi, well now is time to properly introduce, Solar!**

**Solar; mess with my hikari, and I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Me; HEY! I said no threating lives. Any who, it is like this, there used to be a time when I was SO mean, the evil manifested its own body, Betty.**

**Betty; You need to shut up.**

**Me; Solar is a spirit from 5000 years ago in Egypt, she was the she was the highest ranked soldier in Pharaoh Atem's Father's army, who died for trying to kill him and for lying to the Pharaoh about her loyalty.**

**Solar; I hate that son of a bitch and his bastard son. All ways have, all ways will. They should all die. Anyway, Lunar does not own Fruits Basket, but if she did than Yuki and Kyo would've gotten married by now.**

**The story is in third person unless I change, if I do it'll tell when it goes back.**

_**Fantasies of the Heart Can Come True **_

**Kyo P.O.V**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! _I mentally screamed at myself. _How could I stand there like an idiot when he ran out! I should have told him. _ Right now I'm walking through the forest looking for Yuki and it's getting really fucking cold. _Damn it, Yuki! It's fucking cold. Come on out already. _Then I remembered. _Shit! Yuki not wearing a jacket and with his asthma, he could get sick!_ I mentally cursed as I started running full speed.

_**Flashback**_

_I decided to go home and check for Yuki. I was almost there when I saw a group of mice running into the forest. Thinking they'd lead me to Yuki I followed them. Then, I started walking a little bit faster, and the rats, sensing that I was a cat scurried away._

_**End**_

**3****rd**** Per. P.O.V**

Kyo was sure he was close to Yuki because the smell of rat kept getting stronger and stronger. By the time he reached Yuki it had gotten a lot warmer. Kyo had found a little garden, filled with strawberries and_, of course, leeks_. Kyo thought. Then he saw it. He was barely visible under the big shady tree and the way he was sitting. Kyo was just about to say something when he heard something. _Is Yuki crying? _Kyo thought.

**Yuki P.O.V**

When it started getting cold as I ran, fully clothed and human again, I went towards my secret base out of habit. I sat under the big shady tree there and wished that I could cry. After everything that I've been through I have no more tears to cry. So I just pulled my knees to my chest, and folded my arms over my knees. I put my forehead on my arms and just felt sad. I felt something wet on my leg. I wiped my eyes, and sure enough, I was crying. I was crying because I just lost the one I love. It had gotten warmer, but I kept my head down, crying. All of a sudden, I felt some wrap warm arm around me, and before I even had time to think, I was sitting on some one's lap, my head in his shoulder.

**3****rd**** Per. P.O.V**

Kyo had lifted Yuki into his lap and held him. "W-W-W-W-h-h-h-a what-?" "Shhh, it's okay you can cry all you want. I'm here," Kyo whispered in Yuki's ear to help calm him down. Once Kyo had said those last two words, Yuki started to cry again. While Yuki cried on his shoulder, Kyo just smoothed Yuki's hair while muttering, "It's alright. It's okay."

They stay like that for a while, until Yuki stopped crying and asked Kyo, "How much did you hear? About my dairy I mean." "All of it. And I saw the pictures." Kyo answered. "Oh," Yuki said. "But you should know, Yuki, I-I-I I'vealwaysfeltthesameaboutyou," Kyo stuttered and slurred blushing profusely. At that moment, even though he just barely under stood that, Yuki felt so happy he leaned up and kissed Kyo. At first Kyo was surprised. Not by the kiss by the passion behind it. So he shut his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much passion. It didn't last long, but it said everything for them. All their feelings and emotions, but one needed to be said too. "I love you, you stupid cat," Yuki said his eyes full of trust and love. "And I love you too, ya damn rat."

_xXthe next dayXx_

Yuki was scared. Not that he would admit it. He was scared people were going to make fun of him and bully him. That was until he woke up and went to eat breakfast. He was going to lie and be sick but then he saw Kyo in hallway and decided he would try and go to school. Then, when breakfast was over, they sat there awhile since they woke up early.

Kyo could see how uneasy Yuki was so, without thinking about how they hadn't told Shigure or Tohru yet he asked, "Yuki, are you ok? You look uneasy." Shigure and Tohru just kept staring at Kyo, then Yuki. "Well, Tohru, it's the end of the world. Kyo's being nice and called Yuki by his real name," Shigure joked, but was quite serious because those 2 hated each other. _What's going on?_ Shigure thought. Noticing the other two's looks Yuki answered, "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired still." Yuki got up picking up the empty dishes. Kyo also got up and moved in front of Yuki. "Ok. I just worry about my little mouse," Kyo said. At this point Shigure and Tohru looked like someone blew their minds up (A/N; Mind blowing powers, GO!). When Yuki saw their expressions he put the dishes down and said, "We need to explain." "UH, YEAH, YOU DO!" Tohru said in a very uncharacteristic manner.

**One explanation later**

"So to sum it up," Yuki says, "Kyo and I are dating-" "And love each other very much," Kyo added and Yuki nodded. Tohru and Shigure sat there in shock. "I-I-In love?!" Shigure stuttered. They both nodded. Then their expressions changed into happy ones. "Then we are happy for you," Tohru said and Shigure agreed. "Now go or you'll be late for school," Shigure said shoving then out the door.

**On the way to School**

Yuki and Kyo were a little behind Tohru, just holdings hands and whispering the little things that made the other blush or giggle. At one point Kyo asked, "What made you so uneasy this morning?" "I was afraid of what'll happen at school," Yuki said in a low voice. "Don't worry babe," Kyo said, "Anyone who's mean to will have to face me." "Thank you, Kyo-Kyo." They shared a quick kiss before they turned into the school yard.

**Lunch Time**

Everything went so far no one bothered him. Then again I don't think they could without catching a glimpse of death thanks to Kyo. They were sitting with Tohru, Uo, and Hana, when Mio Yamagishi walked up and started trouble. "Well, well, well, look who it is. _Princess_ Yuki Sohma. How's Sir fuzzy bear?" _This girl is pissing me off. One more comment and she'll be in a body bag._ Kyo thought as he watched Yuki, waiting for the OK the kill her. Then she drew the last straw.

"So have you two fucked yet? We all know how bad Yuki wants to be a uke and he's been clinging to your arm all day. Are you having a hard time walking,_**SLUT**_?" The second she said last word that was it. Kyo had gotten out of his chair, turned around, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Nobody hurts my Yuki, _**NOBODY**_!" he banged her up against a metal cabinet and said; "Next time the last you see will be your killer and your death." Kyo lifted her higher and threw her through the classroom door into the janitor's closet then closed and locked the door.

He walked back into the classroom and finished eating like nothing happened. And for that, before Kyo could eat again, Yuki turned Kyo's head and kissed him right then and there in front of everyone. That whole time they just sat there making out until the bell rang for lunch to end.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunar; chapter 2 is done! One chapter left.**

**Solar; hikari, you said if I helped with ideas for the violence scene you'd let me do THAT!**

**Betty; warning unless she gets 5 reviews, 3 followers, and 1favorite, Solar gets to come to all your houses and kill you.**

**Solar; correct so review follow and favorite!**

**Lunar; LOL XD she is serious so please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! 8B**


End file.
